


Nobody Told Me

by tigragrece



Category: Biathlon RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Bad Laws in country, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Martin had one accident and nobody told Anton, he begun to be worried about that but Martin try to comfort him





	Nobody Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some fics in Hockey RPF and ficbook.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Anton doesn't know why he didn't have a call when Martin had one accident. They know they are in different time zone but he deserves to know what happens with Martin.  
What was hard is to see the news from Simon then relayed by other medias about his accident.  
He began to panic a little of why they don't have told him, maybe because it's hard and think of bad stuff...  
  
Then his heart have done one jump when he saw the call by Martin  
  
"Martin are you okay ?, you have scared me..."  
  
"I promise you I'm fine, I just keep in observation..." Anton is relieved by all of that  
  
Martin tell him all the story, just one car who didn't see him with his roller ski but he is okay  
  
"Why are you the who call me and not Simon or other ?"  
  
"Anton... maybe because it's was late or doesn't want to bother you, Simon know we are close friends"  
  
"You are my boyfriend Martin... I deserve to know..."  
  
"It's you who have decided that we keep it a secret to Russia because of the law, so I didn't tell someone I have kept the promise" when Martin said that he was so tired and wanted to cry...  
  
"Martin..."  
  
"I'm sorry Anton, I'm just so tired I had to wait for call you... I wanted to hear your voice, I was so scared"  
  
He knows he is in fault, it's him who has asked Martin to keep it like this because of what happened with Russia, he was afraid of everyone....  
Martin wanted to tell some people like his friends and brother, so he could be happy and also have to see Anton without sneaking out  
  
"I'm so scared Anton because I don't know what to do if it happens to you one day... I can't deal with it anymore..."  
  
Martin was right and it's terrified Anton, he was right  
  
"Okay Martin we should do it"  
  
"Do what ?"  
  
"Tell people, I'm ready"  
  
"You don't have to do that especially because of your country..."  
  
"I want to do it for you and me"  
  
"You are not obligated you know if you want to continue the secret I'm okay with that, we will not break up or whatever, I love you and I want a future with you"  
  
"I wish I could be here and kiss you"  
  
"Me too I wish you were with me, I love you"  
  
"Я тебя люблю "  
  
"I hope one day my Russian will be better"  
  
"Don't worry I will continue to teach you Russian"


End file.
